


Love can turn mountains

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Brenden and Bill [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Fix-it, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: The story of how Brendan and Bill met, takes place during Weirdmegaton, Dipper and Mabel are trying to figure out an way to beat Bill and save Gravity Falls. However it's the kindness of one 27 year old that makes all the difference.Bill has always been an cruel creature not caring any turmoil or pain he caused, finally hes taken over Gravity falls.However during his reign of terror he comes across an injured human.Not only does this human stop Weirdmegaton but it turns Bill Ceifer's world upside down.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Brendan
Series: Brenden and Bill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573921
Kudos: 9





	Love can turn mountains

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an huge dipper and Bill fan as hes underage but I did wanna put him with someone.

It had finally happened after trillions of years being stuck in the Mindscape Bill Ceifer was finally free, and it was all because of an dumb 12 year olds emotional mind. Bill was no fool while the Pines could be an force to be recond with.

Emotions were their downfall as were humans in general.

It had only taken minutes for Bill to turn gravity falls into his own playground, leaving the Town in an panic.

Ordering his Henchmaniacs to cause Chaos Bill flew through the air enjoying the panic and mayhem he had caused. All these years it had been worth it in the end.

Flying through the air causing Chaos wherever he could his eye narrowed noticing an human who wasent running in terror, in fact he couldnt run anywhere as his leg was trapped 

"Well, well, well what do we have here?".

Brendan jerked his head up at the voice his eyes widened in fear, there was dried tear stains on his face. Despite not being able to move the man tried to move away from Bill an engine coming from his mouth as he pulled his leg.

He reached down struggling to pull his leg free but to no available.

Bill was an cruel person everyone knew that, heck he knew rhat. After all he had just take over Gravity falls. But this this was just pathetic, sides what was the fun terrorizing an already injured human. The fun was already done.

Brendan stiffened as Bill neared he knew the being had taken over, he had been going through the Forrest enjoying nature when it happened. The force of Bill had knocked an tree down landing on his leg.

"Easy kid easy". Bill stated quietly. "I'm not going to hurt you".

"Your not?". Brendan watched wearily as Bill pulled his foot from under the Tree which lifted slightly, Brendon breathed an sigh of relief as the pain was still there but not nearly as much.

An gentle hand touched it for an moment before the pain stopped completely.

"There you go good as new".

Without thinking but the fact he was no longer in pain Brendon grabbed the new ruler of the town hugging him close. 

"Thano you so much! I..". Brendan's eyes widened in realization at what he was doing, to who he quickly let Bill go before stammering nervously. "Sorry about that".

Bill blinked in shock at the first time of being hugged in how long, the fact someone said thank you. And the fact he…actually enjoyed it.

"Your welcome". Bill's tone far off he quickly shook his head. "Cant have you hurt by other objects what's the fun in that?".

The slightly scared look on the mans face pulled somthing at Bill, what was this feeling he never cared when others feared him. Not even the Pines who he knew the best.

"Easy kid". There was an note of amusement to his tone. "I wouldnt help you just to hurt you that's just lame".

Smiling waverly Brendan struggled to stand his leg still stiff taking an step his leg almost gave out, but Bill quickly steadied him before he could fall. Both males gazed at each other for an moment before looking away.

"Why dont I give you an lift back?". Bill grew offering his back to Brendan who looked abit uneasy. "Come on kid. It will be fine. You have my word".

Taking an breath Brendan climbed onto Bill's back holding tightly to anything he could as he was an Triangle Bill took to the sky.


End file.
